


Time Adventure

by H0NK4RKS



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing with your soulmate to classical music, Fluff and Angst, I miss James so much, Implied Romance, James!Sapnap x Karl - Freeform, Just lots of Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Past Lives, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, Tales from the SMP: The Masquerade, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, deserved better tbh, i love them sm help, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NK4RKS/pseuds/H0NK4RKS
Summary: Karl didn’t really know how he got himself in that situation.He was surrounded by people he never met, in a huge mansion owned by a complete stranger, which from the outside may sound sketchy, and it honestly was.But he just felt dragged, attracted by that place. When he got nearer and heard Sir Billiam announcing that a masquerade was being hosted that night, he knew that that was what he was looking for.
Relationships: James x Karl, James!Sapnap x Karl, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Time Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> lil playlist u should listen to while u read : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4aRU7fYswFCl0BS9VT2wIG?si=G-Ki7N_QRBSuUo_Uwpx38Q  
> based on Tales from the SMP: the Masquerade (ep.3 / streamed on feb 3rd 2021)  
> english is not my first language so if you spot any mistakes just lmk !!  
> -  
> don't harass creators :( will take this down if they express discomfort with it  
> twt: H0NK4RKS

For as long as he could remember, Karl always felt an empty space inside his heart, like he was missing a purpose, a Great Perhaps, an escape from the intricate labyrinth of life.   
He kept traveling across timelines, different outcomes of things, considerably or slightly alternate realities, without a motive.  
But when he got in that particular timeline, it felt right. Being there, living there, felt right. And he didn’t know why, which made him very impatient and confused.   
Karl wanted to find his Great Perhaps, and he thought that it maybe could be found in that timeline, or more specifically in that white mansion, at the Masquerade.  
And he was, at the same time, very right, but also inevitably wrong.  
  
He entered the mansion and, one by one, the other guests arrived. Everyone else got invited, so he felt a little bit out of place at first, but something, or rather, someone, distracted him from his negative thoughts.  
His traits were rough, caramel skin, eyes like honey, dark and magnetic. His raven hair fell gently on his shoulders, caressing the exposed skin of his chest. He wasn’t pretty, his traits weren’t delicate like Karl’s.  
But something about him intrigued the time traveler, his aura, his energy. When he stepped into the elegant corridor, it’s like time was stopped, which was pretty ironic, considering the peculiar relationship Karl had with time.   
The guest had a short conversation with Sir Billiam, and Karl learned that his name was James.

But obviously, Karl never knew when to stop, and words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
“I like your… _clearly built body. _” He didn’t know why he said that, and he mentally scolded himself for it, but it was obviously too late, and James heard it, a disconcerted expression on his face.  
Seeing James’ reaction, he immediately tried to recover from his precedent sentence.  
“Sorry, I know that I just now met you.” He said with a burst of light laughter.  
“What? Wait. What?” James was still baffled “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Karl, and your name’s James?”   
“James, yeah…” The jet-black-haired man looked up to Karl’s face, examining his features. “Sorry, I never had someone compliment my body before.”   
And with that, he walked away, following the other guests, who filled the room with confused waves of laughter and festive words.  
Karl was still disoriented by that unusual encounter, but he quickly followed the small crowd: he didn’t want to arouse suspicion or make a fuss, since he just got invited to that party by someone who barely knew him. __

____

The guests got a rapid tour of some of the rooms in that enormous mansion, just to end up in the main attraction of the Masquerade: the ballroom.  
It was a large room, with a series of windows on the east wall, adorned on the ceiling and walls with precious paintings that seemed to cost more than Karl could ever afford.  
The floor was simple, at first sight, but the marble from which it was made hinted at the high social class of the owner.  
The night seemed to go by smoothly, everyone was having a good time, and Karl seemed to get along well with the owner of the mansion, so he spent most of the time with him, small-talking and trying not to disclose any sensitive information about his past, or his travels, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, strong and heavy.  
“Billiam, sir. May I ask where I can find some extra alcohol? Bottle’s empty.” Said the voice behind him, unleashing a warm feeling in his chest, mostly because of the unexpectedness of that strong voice.  
The owner of the mansion didn’t hesitate to go call his butler, leaving him and James standing in the middle of the hall, by themselves.  
The dark-eyed man smirked, looking at the other figure, bowing down.

____

“May I have a dance?” He giggled, facing the floor.  
Before Karl could properly process the question and answer, he felt a muscular arm dragging his body to the side of the room and wrapping around his chest. A callous hand quickly grabbed his, guiding him in regular steps around the ballroom. The music vibrated in their chests, it was a familiar tone, and Karl was able to recall the title of the melody: it was The Second Waltz Op. 99a, composed by Dmítrij Šostakóvič.   
The music started off firm, vibrant, their feet intertwining, even though you could still feel a little bit of insecurity in Karl’s steps, James did his best to help him get comfortable with the situation. His grip got more gentle, a smile appeared on his consumed face. _It’s okay, _he whispered, _I’m here. _  
Karl blended in with the melody, that slowly got more shallow, and, instinctively, he pressed his chest against James’, feeling the warmth of his skin, his heart beating, his breath short because of the dance.   
James didn’t question, he adapted himself to that closeness, embracing Karl even tighter.  
They kept dancing, and dancing, until the music gradually faded away.____

_______ _ _ _

At that point, Sir Billiam came back, he was patiently waiting for the two to finish their dance, on the outside he wasn’t questioning, but in reality, his mind was wandering, already planning his next move to hurt Karl, but obviously no one knew about that, yet.

_______ _ _ _

_And the killing started. _  
And it went on, and on, taking its toll, creating fear among the guests.  
Drew was the first victim.   
They thought I’d be a one-time thing, but after Lyaria got killed second, they didn’t know how much more they had to live, everyone was frightened, or at least they made it seem like they were. But there was a murderer, and even though they were all in the same inconvenient situation, no one could trust anyone.   
After the second murder, they all reunited, to discuss what was happening, hoping for the murderer to come clean once and for all, before making more innocent victims.  
Karl looked at James, in the middle between fear and suspect, trying to convince himself that James would never do something that horrible.  
But you don’t know. You don’t know anything about him. He’s practically a stranger.  
And when James approached him, dragging him far from anyone else, the voices in Karl’s head got louder, telling him to run, to forget the dance, the masquerade, just to run away as fast as he could from that hell of a mansion.  
But the words escaping from James’ mouth were more impactful than a knife in the heart.  
“Promise me that both of us will be back. You’ll stay alive, yes? And I will as well. Promise.” He looked different from before. He had fear, fright in his eyes, his grip was desperate.   
Karl didn’t know what to say. He stayed still, with his eyes wide. He wanted to promise. He wanted to reassure James that everything would’ve been okay, that they would both make it out alive and well, give him a comforting smile. He wanted to comfort James, do the same thing James did for him in the ballroom, pull him close and whisper encouraging words in his ear, “It’s okay, I’m here”, but he couldn’t find enough strength to do that. Instead, he just stood still, hints of tears forming at the side of his emerald eyes.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It was when James was about to go back to the group, that his hand reached for his arm, to pull him back.  
James’ expression was confused, but Karl didn’t care.  
He did what he felt was right.  
He knew that his Great Perhaps was James himself.  
He never felt something like this for another person.  
Attraction, interest, passion, chemistry.   
He couldn’t manage to lose it. To lose him. Not now, not after realizing his purpose. Not after that dance.  
“I promise.” He intertwined his pinky finger with his. “Pinky promise.”  
James looked confused, but he didn’t question, instead, he smiled, like that tiny gesture reassured him.  
Karl tried his best to smile, starting to sob softly, trying to hold back the tears that were slowly making his vision blurry. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

They went back to the group, who was discussing who the murderer could’ve been, but Karl’s mind was already wandering something else, suspecting not someone, but something.  
He knew that he was causing the murders himself, and he needed James to stay away from him, he needed everyone to stay away from him. He couldn’t afford to feel the guilt for someone’s death. Again.   
But despite this, he ended up with Sebastian in a closet, and again, he didn’t know how he ended up in that situation, even after explicitly asking to be alone. He tried his best to stay collected, to keep his mind focused on the danger, but everything fell apart when he got another confirmation to his so feared suspects. Sebastian was now dead, in a corner of the closet.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_You caused this. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Karl was in shock, and he couldn’t even spit out a word when everyone suspected him.  
_They’re right. You killed him. You killed them all. _  
James got close to him and he carefully interlaced their pinkies again, to renew the promise.  
_You already killed almost all of them. _  
Karl knew that the promise was destined to be broken, but he did it anyway.  
_I’m sorry James. _  
He walked away slowly, eyes glassy and wide kept on the floor.  
_He shouldn’t have done it.  
He shouldn’t have promised.  
It was already too late._______

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

James was laying in his arms.   
Karl tried to hold his wound, the trace of blood on his linen shirt enlarging by the minute.  
James was barely breathing, his skin was getting colder than ice, his face was of a blue-ish tone.  
But his eyes were the same, vivid, deep, and focused only on Karl.   
Tears were falling on the crook of his neck. They weren’t his, but Karl’s.  
Desperate, sour tears, the tears of someone who doesn’t have a purpose anymore.  
The tears of someone that lost everything, right after gaining it all.   
James, in a last glimpse of life, grabbed Karl’s hand, slowly and trembling.  
“My love, you’ve got to stay away from that guy.”  
Karl, tried to find James’ pinky, to promise one last time, desperate to find any remaining flickers of life in his beloved’s body, but was met with cold silence.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light footsteps resonated on the consumed grass of the graveyard. Silence. Coldness. Anonymity. Karl didn’t know exactly where he was. After James’ death, he subconsciously started traveling around random timelines and stopped when he saw that graveyard, in the future, right in the spot where Sir Billiam’s mansion used to be.  
He clung to the hope of at least finding the remains of the person he once loved, gone too soon, way too soon. He hated that he found his purpose. Everything was easier when his only objective was visiting different centuries, but now he’s attached, something that he swore to himself he would never be, and to a person that doesn’t exist anymore.  
He could’ve traveled back in time to save him, but his memory was already fading on its own, and he didn’t want to worsen that, he was too devoted to those few moments he shared with James.  
Then he found it.  
James Baxter.  
The date of his death was smudged by the time, but it didn’t matter, because it was impressed in Karl’s mind like it was indelible. February 3rd.  
He carefully walked in front of the grave and sat crisscross in front of it, like when you visit a friend, casually, spontaneously.  
It hit him, all at once. He was dead. James. James was dead. There was no solution, no coming back. He was sitting in front of his remains. No chance of ever seeing him again, alive and vital, touch his caramel skin, feel that warm touch against his always cold skin. He got to experience those sensations only once, and it was enough to screw him up like that. There was no coming back. Karl clung to those few memories he had with him, the ball, how James’ hands guided him gently but held him strongly in the ballroom, the shivers he had when James whispered reassuring words in his ear, his smile, not his typical smirk, but his smile, genuine and kind. Their promise. The promise he broke. He cried. He cried and cried again. He let himself have at least some minutes for himself. He let himself go. At that moment, nothing else mattered, only his pained soul and him, his lost soulmate. Do soulmates exist? Is it easier to love or be loved? How can you give yourself without losing yourself? Is it better to have loved and lost or to never have loved at all? Karl didn’t know. How would he know, after all? He lost James right after meeting him for the first time.  
Do we live multiple lives?

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He heard heavier footsteps, getting closer and closer. In the dark contrast of the dawn, a figure was sitting next to him, but still keeping a respectful distance. But Karl was too focused on crying in that moment, and even if he did notice, he would’ve probably let the stranger be. The two sat together, for God knows how much time. Sometimes the mysterious figure would caress Karl’s shoulder, still carefully, not wanting to be invasive. Karl slowly calmed down, the tears on his cheeks drying out, turning into quiet sniffles, he got up with the dark silhouette following shortly after, like a guardian angel silently protecting Karl. They walked in the woods, side to side, not a word to be heard from either of them.   
Karl got the chance to look at him better. Rough traits, big and amber eyes, messy and raven hair kept together by a white headband, burnt towards the ends. He was pretty, but that was not what Karl was thinking. Karl saw James. In that timeline, in that specific person, he saw James. Not only they resembled each other physically, but Karl saw something else, something he didn’t know how to describe, it was about the gestures. The stranger chose to sit next to him, he chose to comfort him, without even the need to say a word, like James would’ve done. Maybe reincarnation exists? But Karl’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud rustle in the woods. They both looked alarmed, at attention, when they saw a tiny figure with two protruding antlers, a shiny red nose and a deep blue mask.  
Karl was confused, he remembered not even knowing where he was, he was just trusting that fascinating stranger, even if that could’ve killed him at any moment.  
“Who’s that?” Words came out of his mouth naturally, like he was talking to a trusted friend.  
“Oh” the stranger’s deep voice resonated in the now silent woods, unexpected, _“You gotta stay away from that guy.”_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> just thought i'd add: "you gotta stay away from that guy" was the actual first sentence Sapnap said to Karl when he first logged on the SMP :] here's the clip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP9rKI2xN70&t=212s (timestamp: 1:25)


End file.
